What They Don't Know
by ilikegoo
Summary: So everyone know's that Gibbs and Jenny used to have a thing, but was it more serious than anyone realised? Starts a little ansty but it will get happier I Promise.
1. Paris and Introduction

A/N I know, I know, I have a few other stories on the go that are in desperate need of an update but I feel I have a very valid excuse (swine flu, which made me epically behind at school) as to why it took a while and I just had this idea randomly at work and decided to get it down asap.

I'm pretty sure the time frame is wrong but this fits my story.

**PARIS (8 years, 11 months and give or take a week or two)**

"Jethro." Jenny said as she tapped Gibbs on the head

"Jethro wake up." She said again. Gibbs groaned and rolled over to stare his girlfriend in the eye.

"Morning Jen." He whispered as a kissed her.

They had been together for two months and this was their first trip abroad together, granted it was for work, but it's still Paris. Jethro and Jenny had been kissing in bed for a while when Jenny finally decided to break the kiss.

"Jethro, as much as I'd like to stay here and do this all day we have a job to do." Jenny told him. Gibbs decided to protest the idea by distracting her some more. Which he failed at because Jenny had got out of bed and begun to get dressed, Gibbs rolled back on to his back and let out an exasperated sigh.

Jenny stood in the kitchen of the tiny apartment looking out over the city making coffee when the calendar caught her eye, her eyes widened in shock.

"Jethro I'm just running to that little bakery on the corner to get us some breakfast!" She called back and was gone before Gibbs could reply.

45 minutes, a drug store and the little bakery on the corner later Jenny got back to the apartment, she was surprised to see that Gibbs had left without her. She found a note by the mug of cold coffee that she had made nearly an hour earlier:

_Jen_

_Not sure what's taking you so long. We're at the cafe under the Eifel Tower and will be until about 14:00 local time._

_Jethro._

She smiled the note was so him, two sentences and not even an I love you he'd said it. Once. Jenny ran in to the bathroom and took three boxes from a small paper bag. 15 minutes later she was ready to look at the product.

Premier Réponse: Positive

Plus Enceintes: Positive

Le bébé d'examen: Positive

Jenny was ready to cry she was three for three that could only mean one thing.

She was pregnant.

TBC...

The French translates to:

First Response

Pregnancy Plus

The Baby Test

One really is a pregnancy tests but they are for the most part they are made up. Any feedback is appreciated .


	2. 8 years later

A/N thanks to the people who added me to their story/author alerts/favourites and those who reviewed. I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter and I'll try to avoid them this time. Since NCIS has no dates the date in this chapter is the original air date of episode 3x01 (Kill Ari pt 1)

**September 20****th**** 2005 (aka 8 years 11 months and give a week or two later)**

Gibbs stood in MTAC discussing what happened on the roof top with Director Morrow, and was shocked to hear that he was leaving, yet thankful that he wasn't being made NCIS Director.

Director Morrow's voice broke his concentration "He's your problem now Director" A woman stood up.

"Hello Jethro." Jenny Shepard said.

Gibbs looked at her his mind flashing back to Paris before jumping forward to when they meet after Jenny left him and Ducky to the mercy of the French.

_FLASH BACK (8 years ago)_

_Jenny was sat on the couch in Gibbs' house when he finally arrived home. _

"_Jethro I'm...Apologies are a sign of weakness." Jenny said standing up when she saw him_

"_I'm not mad Jen." Gibbs replied kissing her._

"_We need to talk." Jenny said as she sat on the couch again_

"_About us or..." Gibbs began but was cut off_

"_No! Well yes, Jethro I'm..." Jenny exclaimed_

"_Pregnant." Gibbs finished _

"_I found the tests in the trash." He elaborated._

_Jenny was shocked. Of course he knew, he always knows everything_

"_Marry me." Gibbs stated._

"_What?"_

"_Marry me." Gibbs said again_

"_And become Mrs Gibbs number 3?" Jenny laughed_

"_Number 4." Gibbs mumbled._

"_5?" Jenny asked sounding shocked, "So there's Carol, Diane and someone else."_

"_Shannon, her name was Shannon." Gibbs said quietly before explaining what happened in Desert Storm and what happened to his family. Soon after the conversation about Shannon and Kelly she agreed to marry him. _

"_Jethro?" A very pregnant Jenny Shepard asked her husband,_

"_The ice cream is in the freezer and the lime juice is by the OJ" Gibbs replied sleepily._

"_Good to know. But these kids are going to be born soon and they don't have names." Jenny snapped back poking him in the head._

"_What were you thinking?" Gibbs asked sleepy Gibbs as he propped himself up in bed._

"_If you and Shannon had a boy what were you going to call him?" Jenny said quickly._

_Gibbs closed his eyes as the pain of the memory came to him "Jackson Thomas Gibbs after my father and hers."_

"_Ok."_

"_I was thinking Jethro Jasper Gibbs after you and my father, JJ for short." Jenny told him._

"_I like it." Gibbs told her._

"_We'll call one that then, and can we call the other baby Jackson Thomas?" Jenny asked nervously._

"_Ok." Gibbs replied quietly._

"_Thank you. Now where is the ice cream and lime juice?"_

_Two months later Jackson Thomas and Jethro Jasper Gibbs were born on the 6__th__ of October 1997. _

_END FLASH BACK!_

"Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?" Jenny's voice cut across the memory of his sons being born and the process of getting to one of the happiest moments in his life following the death of Shannon and Kelly.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen?" Gibbs replied trying not to snap at her although from look in her eyes she caught the underlying message.

"Any problems taking orders from me?" Jenny asked in a silent challenge

"As a director or as a woman?" Gibbs replied silently adding "or an ex-wife?"

"Either." Jenny replied mentally congratulating him on his non-verbal retort, her eyes challenging him.

Gibbs shook his head stood up "That was six years ago, the past won't be a problem." As he climbed the stairs and made eye contact the look in his eyes said "unless you make it."

_FLASH BACK (six years ago.)_

"_Assistant Director, that's great Jen!"Gibbs said as he got off the floor where he was playing cars with the twins._

"_Thanks Jethro." Jenny said as she kissed him._

"_There's a problem though." Jenny whispered as they broke apart._

"_What?" Gibbs said wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_It's in San Diego." Jenny sighed_

"_I can't leave here Jen." Gibbs whispered sitting down._

"_Jethro..."_

"_I just can't" Gibbs interrupted_

"_They're gone Jethro." Jenny said but regretting it in an instant._

_Gibbs stood up, "That's not the point." Gibbs said, not yelling but the anger was still there, it was dripping off every syllable. _

_Before Jenny could apologise, the door slammed, causing the twins to cry. After three hours he hadn't come home and after calling Ducky, and some of the others on the then team Gibbs and his favourite bars, she couldn't find him. _

"_Ducky, its Jenny." Jenny said down the phone _

"_Hello Jenifer. Has he shown up yet?" Ducky asked down the phone._

"_No, but I have a feeling I know where he is and I need to you to watch the twins." _

"_I'll be there as soon as possible." And with that Ducky hung up._

_20 minutes later, the door bell rang and Jenny let Ducky in_

"_Hey Ducky, they're in bed, I'll be back soon." Jenny shouted as she rushed passed him on her way to the car._

_Jenny drove to a small cemetery outside of the city and wandered around the graves until she found the two she was looking for and lying between the two was an unconscious Leroy Jethro Gibbs and an empty bottle of bourbon. _

"_Jethro, wake up!" Jenny shouted._

"_hmm ermm ehh? Jen?" Gibbs mumbled in a drunken stupor._

"_Let's go home." Jenny said pulling him up._

_The next day a cup of coffee slamming on the coffee table woke Gibbs, he groaned and looked up in to the eyes of his wife._

"_You can't keep doing this Jethro." She said the disappointment evident in her voice._

"_What Jen?" he replied_

"_Every time we argue you can't just get drunk and disappear."_

"_I can't deal with this now." He said and turned over on the couch._

"_You can never deal with it, ever." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out the room._

_Weeks later Gibbs was still sleeping on the couch and the arguing was getting worse, slowly they began to realise that the argument a few weeks ago wasn't a fight it was the fight._

"_I'm going to take the job in San Diego." Jenny said one evening._

_Gibbs nodded he knew the marriage was over._

"_The boys?" Gibbs asked_

"_I want to take them with me."_

_Gibbs closed his eyes, either way one of them would have to lose the kids._

"_Jethro I don't want to take your kids." Jenny said sadly "My shifts will be regular, I'll be called away less and less. It'll be more stable for them." Gibbs nodded._

_They booked the divorce hearing and Jenny was given custody with no protest from Gibbs, finally she moved._

_After staring at a bottle of bourbon for three hours he dialled Ducky._

"_She left me Duck." Gibbs whispered down the phone._

_END FLASH BACK!_

Later that evening Gibbs worked out his frustration from seeing Jenny on his boat, when the click clack of heels coming down the stairs made him look up.

"Jen what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked

"I came to talk to you." She said as she made her way towards him.

"Why are you back?" Gibbs asked emptying two jugs of nails and reaching for a bottle of bourbon.

"I was promoted back." Jenny said as she accepted a 'glass' of bourbon "I'm not going to apologise, I know you don't like it, but I know a heads-up would have been nice."

"The boys are looking forward to seeing you." Jenny said

"I can't wait." Gibbs said smiling; there was the silver lining that he's been looking for, his kids were back too.

"They're looking forward to you taking them to the Ravens-Chargers game in a few weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Your boss has guaranteed you two days off and got you the best tickets a very powerful person can get." Jenny said taking the final sip of her bourbon, she reached in to her bag and pulled out a note pad and pen, scribbled something down and left it by the bottle of bourbon before leaving.

Gibbs looked at the paper and smiled at the information on it, it was an address and a message.

_Jethro, drop by anytime the boys finish school at 3:30 you're on the approved list at Georgetown Day School, if you don't pick them up they'll be home by 4._

_Jen._

TBC.

The internet is a wonderful tool, you can find NCIS scripts everything until Gibbs leaves MTAC is from NCIS. Once again any and all feedback is appreciated.


	3. Finding Out

A/N again thanks to all those who reviewed and added to subscription lists.

**Finding Out (A Team's Tale)**

"Jethro!" The director called from the balcony "Can I see you in my office for a moment." It wasn't a question.

Gibbs made his way up the stairs and into the director's office ignoring Cynthia on the way

"The twin's school called." Jenny said putting down the pen she was using to sign off on, on various different files and reports.

"There's a problem with the fire alarm and sprinkler system they were having a drill and now the alarm and sprinklers won't stop they decided the best thing to do is to said the students home." Jenny told him, "I have a meeting with sec nav and sec def in MTAC in twenty minutes can you pick them up?"

Gibbs nodded in response.

"Sure Jen, but what are we going to do with them?"

"Good, bring them here, they can stay in here." Jenny said as she went back to her work.

Gibbs left MTAC and went back to the bull pen where he deposited his gun and grabbed his coat instead, Jenny and Gibbs figured it was best if the twins didn't see their guns it might give them the wrong idea.

"Boss?" DiNozzo asked as he turned to gather his gear

"Stay DiNozzo, I have an errand to run." Gibbs said as he left the bull pen and headed towards the elevator.

"Where do you think Gibbs is going?" McGee asked

"I dunno Probie." Tony replied

"It may have something to do with what he was doing in the director's office." Ziva stated.

"Ya think Ziva." Tony said in his best Gibbs impression as he swivelled in his chair so he could keep his feet up and play computer games in the process.

"Shut up Tony." Ziva said as she pulled out her gun cleaning kit, whilst McGee got up and decided to go see what Abby was doing.

30 minutes and four games later Tony found himself throwing things at McGee whilst Ziva had be nominated (she drew the short straw) to go get Lunch Gibbs came back.

"DiNozzo!" He shouted as he walked past the bull pen. Tony sat back up immediately.

"Sorry Boss." He then followed the boss up the stairs and noticed the people with Gibbs, they were two small children both with red hair, both wearing jeans and a t-shirt and both holding on to one of Gibbs' hands.

"Probie did you see that?" Tony asked McGee who nodded in response and looked as equally confused.

Gibbs and the two mystery children came back down to the bull pen where they sat on the floor by Gibbs desks and started drawing with some paper Gibbs had given them.

"Boss..." Tony began

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Getting lunch from that Pizza place down the road." McGee nodded

"When did she leave?"

"About two minutes before you showed up." Tony said

"Call her; tell her to get a pepperoni pizza, two kids diet sodas and a coffee for me." Gibbs said.

Tony Dialled Ziva

"_What Tony?" Ziva shouted down the phone._

"Where are you?" Tony asked

"_Walking in to the Pizza shop." Ziva replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Can you not control your hunger crunchies for 10 minutes?" she demanded_

"It's munchies and yes I can, the boss came back he wants you to get another pepperoni pizza and two diet kids soda's and grab him a coffee." Tony said

"_Why kids?"_

"It'll make sense when you get back." Tony replied after he got an ok from Ziva he hung up the phone.

15 minutes later Ziva came back to the office with lunch.

"Jack, JJ, lunch is here." Gibbs said as he got up to help Ziva with the food she was carrying, he placed the other pizza on Ziva's desk whilst Ziva placed Gibbs' pizza on his desk.

"Thanks Ziva." Gibbs said handing her a twenty

"Fank you." The twins said in unison, Gibbs grabbed the soda's and joined the twins on the floor to eat lunch, much to interest of his team. After lunch was finished Gibbs was back at his desk doing work when one of the twins stood up.

"Dad I gotta go bathroom." JJ said

"Me too Dad." Jack whined as he stood up to join his brother.

Gibbs got up and grabbed the twin's hands and took them to the toilet.

"DAD!" Tony exclaimed when Gibbs was out of earshot

"They do look like him." Ziva said

Tony looked at McGee for support, but found McGee was tying away at his computer.

"Probie did you hear that?" Tony said thinking McGee ignored the situation.

"Yeah Tony I heard." McGee replied as he hit the enter key on the keyboard.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab her computer binged indicating she had a message. She opened it:

_To:__ ASucito NCIS__. Navy. gov_

_From:__ TMcGee__. gov_

_Subject: BULL PEN NOW!_

_MESSAGE:_

_Abs!_

_Real live Gibblets in the bull pen_

_Tim._

After reading the message Abby flew to the elevator, which pinged announcing she was at the bull pen. She got out and found McGee, Tony and Ziva all in the bull pen with no Gibbs or Gibblets to be seen.

"Timmy if this was a joke then it's not funny." She said turning McGee, who pointed in the opposite direction, Abby spun around and saw Gibbs walking back in to the bull pen followed by two twin boys.

"Gibbs?" She asked

"These are my kids." Gibbs announced to the bull pen.

"Jackson," he said pointing to the twin in a black batman t-shirt "and Jethro. They answer to Jack and JJ." He told them pointing to the other twin in the blue San Diego Chargers polo shirt. Just then Ducky showed up

"I heard there was some kind of situation up here." He said chuckling when he saw the twins.

"I assume," he said talking to the rest of the team, "You've met Jackson and Jethro."

The team nodded in response. Gibbs left the bull pen giving the excuse of coffee. Abby walked over to where the twins were sat by Gibbs desk

"Hi I'm Abby!" She said happily extending her hands to the twins who shook it; she then sat down in Gibbs chair.

"Very special agent Tony DiNozzo." Tony said as he waved at the kids from his desk

"Tim." McGee said as he handed some more paper to the two boys.

"That's Uncle Ducky." Jack said pointing at Ducky, who took that as his cue to leave before questions he wasn't prepared to answer were asked.

"Bye Uncle Ducky!" JJ shouted after him.

Tony suddenly noticed Ziva wasn't in the bull pen.

The door of Jenny's office closed quietly and Jenny looked up to see Ziva walking towards her desk

"Their father is Gibbs." Ziva said picking up the picture of the twins off Jenny's desk. "I should have seen it. They look like him; they have the same face, the same eyes but your red hair." She said putting the picture back on the desk. "You never mentioned who their father was when we worked together." Ziva said looking at Jenny.

"You never asked." Jenny replied as she went back to her work. Ziva nodded and then asked the question Jenny had been dreading since she came back to DC.

"What happened?"

_FLASH BACK (6 years ago)_

"_Mommy where daddy?" JJ asked as she pushed the twins towards airport security in their stroller_

"_Daddy has to stay here, but we're going on an adventure!" she tried_

"_Want Daddy!" Jack shouted as the twins began to cry, attracting attention from other people in the airport._

_Jenny closed her eyes and counted to 5, it was going to be hard without Gibbs, the twins were a perfect mixture of their parents, apart from the hair they looked like Gibbs, they had Jenny's brains and patience but when they were angry or upset they were their father's sons._

"_Jackson, Jethro, Daddy can't come but you'll see him soon. Be good boys for Mommy." Jenny said as she crouched to the twin's level._

_The crying continued and it was beginning to draw attention from other s in the airport, Jenny looked in her bag and found two pieces of soft chocolate she turned around to give it to the twins when she found they'd stopped crying and were instead playing 'got your nose' with their dad._

"_Jethro?" Jenny was surprised to see him._

"_Stay." Gibbs stated_

"_I can't"_

"_You and the boys you need me, and I need you and I need Jack and JJ." Gibbs said, Jenny was shocked Gibbs was very out of character, he was revealing his emotions in public._

"_We don't need you Jethro." Jenny said as she gave the twins the chocolate "We've been getting on fine without you since they were born."_

"_I've been there." Gibbs said_

"_Not really, you've been there in the house, you live in basement and you drink bourbon listening to that same tape. Your emotionally cut off from everybody." Jenny spat, before walking towards security leaving Gibbs shocked in the middle of the airport._

"_Jenny!" He called._

"_Good-Bye Jethro."_

_What they didn't know was those would be the last words ever spoke between the pair. Gibbs would fly out to San Diego to pick up the boys and he would either stay in his cheap apartment that he'd rented there or he'd fly home with them. But Jenny was never there, he's pick them up from Jenny's they'd be waiting for him and he was always saw the housekeeper but never Jenny and that's how it went for six years until now._

_END FLASH BACK!_

"We were a relationship, we got pregnant by mistake, it didn't last end of story." Jenny said as she signed off on yet another report. Ziva nodded she new Jenny obviously didn't want to talk about it and she respected that.

Ziva went back down to the bull pen, where she saw the two boys happily playing at their fathers feet, she sat at her desk and stared at Gibbs wondering what the whole story was, and how much more of it would be revealed. Her thoughts were interrupted by two pairs of blue staring at her.

"You're the lady who brought the pizza." Jack said "What's your name?"

"I am Ziva." Ziva said looking at the twins.

"Our Mom has a picture of you in her house." JJ said.

"Who is your mom?" Tony asked quickly, Gibbs head shot up, enough of his personal life had been revealed for one day.

"Mom is..." Jack added looking at his father then his twin

"Mom." JJ who caught his fathers and his brothers eye finished looking at Tony oddly.

"Uncle Ducky!" The boys shouted as they ran to him.

"Jethro, I've finished if you want I can take the boys home to play with mothers dogs." Ducky said as he walked towards Gibbs desk a twin on each leg.

Gibbs nodded and after the twins gathered there things they left with Ducky.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted

Tony cursed inside his head, he was going to search public records for the twins but obviously that was not an option.

TBC...

Sorry this took a while but i've had epic computer problems (i downloaded a virus and its been in the computer shop ever since), the hard drive was wiped and well all my complete stories are no more, working on it though guys i promise.


End file.
